


【带卡带】交叉重合

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 🚗🚕🚙🚌🚎🏎🚜五代目土 X 暗部卡，六代目卡 X 上忍土幻术play，交叉互攻。简单粗暴。超级无敌OOC。全是🥩的脆皮鸭，没有一个字多余剧情。非常奇葩的一个鬼东西！！严肃警告：不能接受卡攻的请捂上眼睛！关闭窗口！千万千万不要看❗❗❗X3





	【带卡带】交叉重合

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinjiNaoshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/gifts).

> PS：旗木卡卡西不配拥有姓名（！？）

五代目火影带土面对着办公室的落地窗，阴茎插在暗部的后庭，一下一下顶着胯。夜色昏暗，办公室里熄了灯，但暗部水蛇般的身形和娇嗔的媚态仍然借着微薄的月光倒印在玻璃上，朦朦胧胧让人平添几分遐想。

带土双手扣着暗部的腰 — 他的腰纤细却不娇柔，线条凌冽而精致，带土的手指几乎可以插进人鱼线的沟壑里。暗部扶在玻璃上的手滑落了几寸，手指抠的太紧骨节都已发白，玻璃上发出一道吱吱呀呀的声音。这么晚了，大约不会有人看到火影办公室里发生的一切，可是暗部仍然感到羞耻 — 马眼里的喷出的淫水贱在玻璃上星星点点，唾液从他嘴角流出来，他把脸别到一边，眼睛眯缝着快要挤出眼泪来，看样子仿佛想要逃避镜子里那副风骚下贱的嘴脸。

带土捏着暗部精巧的下颚，硬生生扳过那张俊俏的脸，“看着前面。”他命令，“少装纯情。给我好好犯贱。”

暗部发出一声低沉的呻吟，抬起眼看着玻璃里的自己，腰肢奋力的晃动着，银发也随之摇曳。他一向顺服，对于上级忠心不二，听到指令奋不顾身，愈加卖命的服侍着他的火影。

肠壁紧致柔滑如丝绸将性器缠绕，如胶似漆一寸不离。带土被箍的喘不过气，肉棒涨的要崩裂，狭窄的肠壁都要塞不进去了。他将肉棒直捅到底，捣进甬道最深处，穿肠破肚的抽插着，拉住暗部的腰狂躁的大幅摆动，他的阴囊晃荡着打在暗部的阴囊上，暗部声声浪叫，臀浪波澜壮阔，发出阵阵回响，惊涛激起层层涟漪，大股肠液垂涎而下，糊在带土耻毛上。

然而带土心里压根没想着暗部。他闭上眼，满脑子全是那个风情万种的六代目火影。在这兴致焦灼的紧要关头，想着别人可不是什么好事情，带土恶狠狠的晃了晃脑袋，加大力气在软嫩的肠壁里蛮横的捣捅了几下。

*

“土哥，我回来了。”六代目火影把随身行李放在玄关，他的恋人已经在那里等候多时，但他仍然故作不知的发问，”想我么？“

“你说呢？”带土从身后将六代目揽入怀里，啃噬般亲吻着他的后颈，一只手慢吞吞的解开御神袍，在他身上一阵摩挲，最后将手掌覆上他半勃的性器，那家伙乖巧的在五指间膨胀起来。

“土哥，我好想你……想要你了。”

“唉，怎么办呢？哥哥累了，今天没有力气照顾你……”带土假装遗憾的拍拍卡卡西肩膀，一脸懒洋洋的坏笑。

“累了就好好休息，我抱你睡就好了。”

“那怎么行！今天换你照顾哥哥。”带土轻车熟路的褪下对方长裤，底裤被性器顶的凸起，带土屈膝在地，含着布料将那庞然大物一口吞进去，“先给你暖暖身子，等会儿好好表现。”带土隔着底裤轻轻咬了一口性器前端，肉棒钝钝的弹在他上牙床。带土兴奋的想象着这玩意插进自己后庭的感觉，不知不觉流出水来。

“别这样……”六代目半推半就把带土推开一些，“我受不住……”

“哎哟我的火影大人，这就受不住了。拿点本事出来，别让我小瞧你。”

带土一把扯下那条湿漉漉的底裤，性器显露，撩人的春色一览无遗。带土不等六代目反应，张嘴将肉棒吃进去，吞吞吐吐的吮食，反反复复的嘬吸。他用尽了所有的小心翼翼伺候着他的火影大人，舌苔上细小的味蕾搜刮着柱身上一道道纹路，打滑的舌底扫荡者一条条暴起的青筋。六代目轻轻插进带土头发的手又放开了，带土不尽兴，索性卡紧了六代目的胯骨，摇头晃脑，把肉棒一次次送进嗓子眼里。

“快停下来！”六代目看着带土忍着眼泪给自己做口活儿，别提多心疼，“宇智波带土，这是火影的命令！”

“那我要是不听呢？”带土松口喘气，嬉皮笑脸眨着眼睛。他享受着违抗命令的乐趣，对着眼前的性器大快朵颐。

六代目一边语无伦次的喊着爽，一边含混不清的叫着不要，没几下就交代在带土嘴里。带土将精液尽数吞入口中，满意的咂咂嘴 — 那味道甘之如饴。

*

幻术。那不是真的。带土透过玻璃，看到自己猩红的写轮眼。

身前的暗部在暗夜里闪烁和他着一模一样的眼睛。

带土将暗部的性器抵在窗户上，滚烫的性器触到冷冰冰的玻璃，让暗部浑身直打哆嗦，难以自持的大叫一声，他两腿乱颤，猛烈的抽搐，下身在玻璃上喷出一道道白浊的精痕。

带土抽身而出，一巴掌打在暗部臀瓣，随着臀肉震颤，刚才射进去的精液从颤颤巍巍的穴口摇摇晃晃的溢出来，顺着大腿稀稀拉拉流到地板上。

“看看你做了些什么！”带土呵斥道，“地板都弄脏了！”

“属下知错。”暗部趴在一地淫水里，之前用来接吻的香舌正贴着地板把从身体里流出来的精液一点点舔干净，然而这卑微的清理只是徒劳，他的后庭不停的流着更多的精液，混合着他的肠液，滴在身后的地板上，污渍越来越多。

带土心狠手辣的惩戒暗部的淫贱。他一脚踩在暗部热浪尚未退去性器上，暗部痛的惨叫，脸色狰狞，然而在踩踏之下，一股精液又被挤了出来。

“还敢射！贱货！你到底装了多少脏东西！”带土踹了踹暗部。

”对不起……火影大人……“暗部跪着抽泣，发红的性器软踏踏耷拉在地板上，惹人怜惜。

”过来。给你个将功补过的机会。“带土勾了勾手指，暗部手脚并用的爬过来。

带土一把揪住暗部的银发，把粗壮的性器撅进他嘴里。身下的人两片薄薄的唇瓣蝴蝶羽翼般微颤，他咽喉狭窄，若不是带土屡次尝试，兴许真会误以为他唇舌单薄，装不下自己的器具。

暗部口腔包裹住阴茎，费力吞咽，涎水四溢，一边吮吸一边挑起眼来讨宠似的瞥着带土，一只眼里是辛辣艳红的情欲，一只眼是的神魂颠倒的迷离。

带土见此情景，兴致昂然，慷慨的给予暗部更多奖赏。他的手指钻进暗部发旋，指甲都要抠进头皮里去，用尽全力把暗部的脸按进自己大腿根里。黑漆漆的耻毛插进银色的发丝里，先前未干的精液打在光洁的额头。

硬邦邦的肉棒整根戳进喉咙，暗部涕泪横流一阵干呕，唾液胃液一股脑反上来，烧的食道火辣辣的疼。然而丰富温润的汁液却让身上的五代目火影愈加激动，舒服的直想登顶。

带土恋恋不舍的把炙热的肉棒抽出来，用它拍打着暗部的脸，暗部眯着眼一脸痴醉，精液喷泉般浇灌在他眉目清秀的俊颜。他仰起头向带土炫耀那份丰功伟绩，又用舌尖把嘴边的精液勾进嘴里，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊，咕哝着什么带土也听不清。

带土挑起一个轻浮的笑，暗自窃喜。然而让他意想不到的是，他的暗部屁股在地板上磨蹭了几下，阴茎里温温吞吞又吐出一丝粘液。

“舔都能舔射了！骚的够可以！嘴巴和肠子通着吗？”这样程度的淫荡让带土觉得荒唐。

暗部精液缠身，瘫在地上一蹶不起。

“累么？”带土挑衅的问暗部。

暗部倔强的摇摇头，用气声应答他：“不累。”

带土见他嘴硬，便横下心誓要好好讨伐他。带土把暗部拦腰抱起，让他平躺在宽大的办公桌上 — 白皙的双腿大张四开，小穴所过之处在桌面划出一道水迹。带土捻起那滩黏腻的液体，涂抹在暗部大腿根上，然后将那几根湿哒哒的手指一气塞进肉壁，暗部蹬着腿使劲挣扎，那样子好像溺水窒息似的，只是身下肉棒不搭调的战栗，一跳一跳几乎要打到自己小腹上去，那样子不知是疼还是欢喜。

“你不是喜欢射么，”带土拔出手指，带着肠液的手抓紧对方性器，拧攥着表皮，赏识的看着暗部被自己把玩的不成人样，活生生变成人肉性工具。他玩够之后拍了拍暗部饱满的阴茎，双手掐着暗部的腰，将自己鸡巴顺水推舟的顶进后庭，“我让你射个够。”

性器无人安抚，孤零零的悬在那里，他的暗部万般难耐，只得一边被操干，一边自己抚慰自己。

“哥哥，帮帮我……”

“你喊我什么！”

“火……火影大人……”

明明自己在操持暗部，可自己后庭却又一种异常的兴奋感 — 带土的脑子里又浮现出不合时宜的场景。

*

带土把脑袋伸进六代目上衣，叼住粉红的嫩粒肆无忌惮的调戏，舌头上下拨楞着小圆珠，打着转在乳晕上周旋。咸腥的粘液还在嘴角挂着，涂的胸口到处都是。

“我不要也可以的……”他的六代目向来懂事体贴，从不肆意妄为。

“胡说！你走这么多天，落下的都得补上！”带土从衣服里探出脑袋，不由分说把他抱起来丢到卧室床上，又三下两下将自己脱得精光。

说自己累了显然是个蹩脚的幌子，精十带土见到他的六代目，一天十次八次不在话下。只是带土这次真真正正的想要他了，想要被他的温柔征服，想要被那具硕大却不野蛮的性器深深插入，想要被里里外外干个透彻，想要体味一边射精一边潮吹的滋味。

这些事别人都不行，只有他的六代目可以。

所以他趴在六代目耳畔悄悄的坦白他浓郁的情欲，讲的绘声绘色，讲的让人动情。

“我知道你今天回来，早就给你洗干净，抻开了。怎么样，哥哥对你好不好？”带土把六代目拉近自己，六代目耳朵烧的绯红，弯腰贴上带土嘴唇，用他的唇纹研磨带土的，他是碎发不经意撩过带土鼻尖，弄得带土越发欲罢不能，干脆挑开六代目的牙齿将这吻缠绵的更深。

六代目看着带土被润滑液浸透的下体，心疼的皱了皱眉。但他知道带土想要，自己也已被撩拨的欲火焚身。他抱紧了带土的肩膀，用几乎是贴在对方身上的方式，狠了狠心缓缓挺了进去。

“疼吗？”六代目柔声问带土。带土又想抗拒又想索取的样子，让他又怜惜又狂喜。

“你雷切袭胸的时候怎么不问我疼不疼！”带土在酸胀之中品尝着被充满的绵甜，腹肌都忍不住抖起来，“别磨叽！哥哥等着你干呢！”

身上的六代目开始听话的动起来，原本想要循序渐进的掌控节奏，然而他引以为傲的自持力霎时分崩瓦解 — 宇智波带紧的如同真空吸死了他，内壁软嫩如同刚刚为他口交的嘴唇，将性器拧的变形，搅的榨出汁来。

六代目正在夺取着带土的第一次。

所以，这便是被穿透肠壁的感觉了。带土心想。他仿佛在曼妙的节奏和新奇的刺激中找到了一个全新的自己，也仿佛发现了一种全新的方式爱他的六代目。

在一次次深深浅浅的进进出出之中，带土被引进一个新的世界，一个上下颠倒，乾坤挪移的世界，飘飘然如临极乐仙境。

身上的人用尽奇技淫巧，带土翻着白眼目光失焦，于是世界也在他眼前消失幻化成一片五彩的光斑。这奇景太美太好，他不确定也不相信这是真的 — 可是不是真的已不重要，他纵情于六代目深情款款的似水温柔，也领略着气贯山河的万丈雄风。他在无私给予的同时也在贪婪索取，欢愉加倍成双，情欲流转回荡，好过他最最狂野的幻想。

性器触壁碾展，带土的肠道都要被戳穿，翻天覆地的快意激荡让他飘飘欲仙 — 这便是他平时让六代目感受到的吗？

**他感受着他的六代目，也感受着六代目的感受。**

意乱情迷之中他伸手覆上六代目的胸膛，扣住乳粒抓挠，洁白的胸口厚实强健，粉嫩的花朵却柔软娇嫩，黏浊的精液干涸凝固在乳首，玩弄时依恋的粘在他的指腹。带土两腿架上六代目的腰，把他勾得更紧些，右手揪住圆珠不放，将尖端拉出来又弹回去，捻住使劲揉搓，玩的不亦乐乎，好像要挤出奶水来。

身下性器壮硕，臀下水流成河。强烈的抽送撞击在带土心上，五脏六腑皆为之癫狂。列腺高潮的时候，他如醍醐灌顶幡然彻悟，人生天启般开了光。

快意如烟花般炸裂，火星蔓延。从潮红的后庭到肿痛的阴茎，带土仿佛被前后夹击，爽的汗毛战栗，头皮发麻。磅礴的精液已积压在铃口，此时只要轻轻碰一下就会喷涌而出。

“哥哥刚才一直在玩这里，是不是想要射在这里？”

带土失语，他被电击了似的扑腾着，呜呜啊啊的叫唤。六代目俯身贴在带土阴茎上，将龟头贴在自己左边胸口，抵住圆滚滚滑溜溜的乳头。他很用力，好像要把乳头按进性器前端的小口里去。

带土顷刻之间魂飞魄散，他几乎是尖声狂笑着射精，整个人支离破碎。

六代目把脸埋进带土的颈窝，牢牢的抱住他的脊背，一边亲吻他一边在他颤抖的肉壁里发泄，那一刻带土突然觉得自己心头上软软酸酸。

*

那个世界是虚假的。

从来就没有什么六代目火影，也没有叛忍宇智波带土。他是五代目，他是他的暗部。

可带土仍然克制不住的肖想。

“你知道我在想谁么？”带土恨恨的问暗部，继续对他进行凌辱，充血的小穴被操的几近溃烂。

暗部恍恍惚惚的摇着头，脑子里一片空白。

“我在想我的六代目火影，他英俊的让我痴迷。他将肉棒插进我小穴里，插得很深很深，每一下都插在我敏感点上。他抱着我，亲吻我，吻走我的魂魄。他在我身上唤我‘带土哥哥’，我被他喊的心慌意乱，只想与他永世纠缠，什么都不想要了。我为他血脉喷张，为他肝胆俱裂，为他浪叫喉咙都吼破，为他把全身的水都从洞里流光。”带土咬着暗部的乳头，在边缘撕开一道裂口，可怜巴巴的乳粒半垂着，摇摇欲坠要掉下来一样。“你懂么？”

暗部呜咽着点点头。鲜红的的血好似丰富的乳汁，汩汩涌出。

带土一掌响亮的扇在他脸上。

“我跟我男人的感情，你这只贱狗怎么会懂！”带土愤怒的谩骂着。

“我不懂……我比不上你男人，我只配做你的狗。”暗部按住自己流血的胸口，忘我的抓捏稀烂的乳头，变成一具没有痛感的性奴。

带土失了神，眼下的人究竟是谁，他已经分不清。他神志错乱，脑子里一团浆糊，原始的兽性驱使着他，他不由自主抓起暗部的性器戳进自己胸膛，耳边回荡着六代目低沉而有磁性的声音“哥哥要不要射在这里” — 于是他把暗部骚浪的鸡巴抵在自己左胸口用力揉搓。他看着身下的暗部迷乱的口吐白沫，拱起脊背张牙舞爪的向他索取 — 他仿佛在那只写轮眼里看到了他自己。

暗部的后背从桌板上弹起来，整个身子都要弹飞，他被带土胸口那枚挺立的小东西弄呵护着，不顾一切的射精，射的囊袋都瘪下去。

“卡卡西！你他妈真不是东西！简直是要杀了我！”

带土回到暗部肉壁里，身下精液喷涌，汹涌决堤。他倒下去，无限接近那张与他的六代目别无二致的脸，突然间充满了想要吻下去的冲动。性器仍然停留在暗部的身体里，带土脑子一片轰鸣，周围的世界天旋地转，残存的理智已经不足让他分辨今夕何夕，他在快要失聪之前，隐约听见暗部在昏迷中喃喃细语。

“带土，我喜欢你。”

*

潮汐褪去，风平浪静。六代目依偎在他怀里，心跳逐渐安稳。带土摩挲着恋人的后背，心生暖意。他欣然笑了 — 错位的欢爱分明只是他一时兴起，却足以然他铭记一辈子。

这皎洁的月光也许是假的，这温婉的清风也许是假的，这世界也许都是假的，但他的感情纯粹而真实。

“弄疼你了吧？”六代目小声问。

“卡卡西最温柔了。不愧是我的六代目火影，活儿真棒。”带土翘起腿，勾在六代目腿上。疲惫之中，他已有了朦胧的睡意，在陷入梦境之前，他仿佛听见六代目对他柔声低诉。

“带土，我喜欢你。”


End file.
